Don't you DARE compare me to HIM!
by yuki100o
Summary: I was given this necklace when I was four, I've been training for this since I was six, I've been a protector since I was fourteen, and I swear, I swear that if you even THINK about comparing me to Bunnymund I'll gut ya and feed ya to the wolves! (Credit iHeartPigs0618 for the picture :)) Summary
1. Oi Mate, You Don't Mess with Me EVER

This is a drabble that I did a while back that I just kept adding and adding to until I got this. I later put this up as a prompt on Dreamwidth and got something very different from my original concept.

Fair warning, I did this over a long period of time so my writing style might have changed and same goes with the concept.

Hope you like this :)

Here's the summary:

When Sophie was four, she was taken to the warren. Everyone knows that. But did they know that Bunnymund had given her something everlasting? Sophie was given a token at the age of four. Long story short, she changed. She left her family, her friends, everything she knew because she had no choice.

Why? Because Sophie was meant to become an Avatar. A protector of the children who _don't _believe.

-x-

"Sophie, you got him right?"

"Ya. Shot to the head."

_"Ye didn't use Hope?"_

"You're joking right? I only use Hope on shadows."

_"Sorry, forgot. Report back to HQ."_

"Roger. Going out."

I closed the small communicator that looked like a white compact mirror. Oh, I forgot to mention who I am? Silly me.

My name is Sophie, Sophie Bennett. That's right _the _Sophie Bennett though I bet no one really cares cuz' back then it was all about Jamie because he was Jack's first believer. No one ever talked about little old me. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but compared to him… I'm really nothing. At least I wasn't before. Now... well. Let me start from the very beginning.

Twelve years ago Pitch Black, the boogieman, attempted to dig the world into another Dark Age. It failed terribly even though he had gotten so close. It had been Jaime who had saved the day along with his friends. I would always smile slightly at that. I was four at the time and I had stumbled into the... Warren, I think it was... Bunny had gotten slightly attached to me and had left me with a gift. It was a necklace with a small egg on it. The egg was a pure spring green and to this day I thought it was beautiful despite having no patterns on it (which was strange if you ask me). However, that was the last time I had ever seen him. That was actually around the time that I stopped dreaming, the last time I had received a present from Santa Claus, and the last time I had my teeth picked up by the tooth fairy. Jaime got them, I knew he did but I got nothing. I kept quiet, for once, about it and slowly I began to doubt that it had ever happened. That it had only been my imagination. The only thing that kept me believing was the necklace that I wore around my neck. That was when _he _had come.

It had been a winter day when I was seven. Jaime was fourteen and never played with me anymore. I had nothing: having no friends, my parents barely looking at me, so I was developing into a sad faced youth. I was simply sitting in the snow with bare feet, not caring not they were becoming numb. I was right outside the house too and neither of my parents cared. I was looking down at the snow with my large, sad green eyes.I didn't cry, I don't know why, but I didn't though I knew even then that my mummy and daddy didn't _care._

My eyes narrowed venomously in anger at that.

It had been a bright day despite the snow. It was then that a shadow had come over me. I looked up and my eyes widened. I had never felt anyone like him. He wore a long black leather trench coat, underneath wearing a white t-shirt that was stained a cherry red (I know it now as blood) and wearing black leather jeans with leather combat boots. He looked to be in his early twenties. The man had looked menacing at first with his long black hair and stone cold face but the moment I looked into his silver eyes, I knew he would never hurt me. He had the gentlest look in his eyes that made me want to cry even now. The look in his eyes; it knew, knew the feeling of abandonment. I had gotten up and thrown myself into his arms and began to cry. Even then I could feel his powerful aura and magic, it put me at ease. That was the day he had picked me up, letting my legs dangle as I sat in his arms, and spirited me away. I had wrapped my tiny arms around his neck and buried my face into his shirt which had a metallic scent to it as he walked away from the house and away from my old life.

Now here I am. I'm currently sitting on the roof of a particularly tall building, well tall for the town. I wore a brown leather outfit that revealed a _lot _of skin. I also had gauntlets on my lower arms like Bunny's. On top of that outfit I wore a cloak that went down to the floor, nearly touching it. The cloak was white and on the back was the markings of Bunny's tribe. Did I mention that I wore three inch brown leather boots? The hood hid my blond hair which was as messy as it had been when I was a child. My green eyes still shone brightly, though not as lonely as before, were more haunted. On my forehead I had the same markings that Bunnymund had on his forehead and my body was practically painted with midnight blue markings. When the man, Cal, took me in, he taught me how to fight. The group I now belong to has a collection of people who were at one point human... but are not spirits. They had been abandoned by the guardians just as I had. They were formed sometime during the golden age to counteract the 'Dark Avatars' who were extensions of Pitch Black. They were basically like mini boogiemans. Sure they were human but they were able to collect energy from nightmares and fears. I'm not even sure Pitch even knows about them. I joined the 'Avatars' when I was very young to help them seeing as the guardians had no idea that either of us existed. We kill each other when one of us gets out of control though we try not to. It's an unspoken rule to never to kill a random member of either group unless they are found to have been breaking unspoken rules among us. The 'Avatars' collected energy from the guardians themselves when they first became what they were, therefore being an extension of their power. If they were weak, so were the Avatars. The Avatars also perform the same jobs as the guardians, but we take care of the street children that the guardians miss. They were really kind of stupid if they hadn't figured this out yet: everything they gave held a bit of their magic in it. It was learning how to draw on the magic which was problem. Only 1 out of a few hundred thousand can draw on it. Then there was the problem of controlling it. If you couldn't control the amount of energy going through your body, you could easily kill yourself and become a spirit, a slave to the universe if you will.

Everyone in the group has a special object. A coin, a bracelet, a special toy, you name it. Mine was the necklace that Bunny had given me. I could turn it into multiple weapons: a sword, a scythe (my favorite), or a staff. That and Bunnymund's traditional boomerangs. One thing characterized each of them. They all were marked with Bunny's tribal markings. That and some have flowers attached to it. I sighed pulling my hood lower. Oh, I forgot something. Once you attain the power inside of the 'special' object, it becomes your 'Soul' weapon. Only you can use the weapon and it contains half of your soul. If it is destroyed, so is the Avatar. That and you become immortal. Oh, I forgot to mention that too didn't I?

After using the magic for a while, one would slowly stop aging. At the rate I was going I would only look about eighteen in the next decade. I sighed before picking myself up from the building and skid down into the alley. I had learned a lot of the years. I'm as agile as Bunnymund, as fast as him, and as strong as him. I had to work hard for that skill too! I pulled my hood lower onto my face and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I could still be seen, I could still be recognized. Sometimes I envied Frost. I evaded a few people who were still walking around. I could see them giving me strange looks but I paid no attention to them, focused on my goal. It was a minute or two after I walked at a painfully slow pace that I came upon a house. It was one that I came to see once every few years and I had been late for my visit. I looked at the room that I knew held Jaime's room. This was the only time that I let the questions consume me. What had happened to him? How was he faring? Was he doing well in school? Does he still keep in touch with the guardians? And then there was the last question that egged me the most, does he still care about me?

I looked down. I had basically run away. I'm not sure if he would care. That and he was probably in college... _maybe you could take one peek..._

No! I can't! He's probably home!

_But it would only be for a second and by the looks of it, no ones in. _

But...

_Go for it._

With my eyes steeled I opened the gate and let my hands run over the old wood that had looked so tall to me when I was younger, though looked so short now that I've grown. It creaked as it opened. I looked behind me to see nobody as I pulled my head lower over my face. My heart pounded in my chest. I was scared damn it, don't judge me! I looked at Jaime's window and with one leap I had landed on the windowsill in a crouched position. I examined the room finding it nearly bare with the exception of the bed and the pictures on the wall. I hopped onto the floor and walked to look at the pictures that were drawn when I was far too small to see or understand.

I pulled one of them off of the wall. It was a picture of the day he had gotten hit by the sofa. Now I could see that he had added Jack to it as well. I pinned the picture back to the wall before letting my hand hover over another one. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. I ripped it off of the wall and examined it. It was me. I was sitting on the snow all alone. My eyes widened even more when I realized that this was the day that I had left. In the picture I wasn't completely alone. There was a black man who stood in front of me. My hand came to cover my mouth as I realized with horror that Jamie had _seen _he had _known _that I had left of my own volition. I dropped the picture and backed up and opened the door and ran to my room. When I opened it I gasped. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed. It was as if I had never left. I went over to my small desk and was surprised at what I saw.

Presents.

Letters.

I sat down on the chair that now was able to fit me and opened up each letter one by one.

_We're so sorry that we ignored you._

_This is our fault._

_Forgive us!_

_I wasn't there for you..._

_How could I have not seen how sad you were?_

_Why did you leave with that man like you were pals?_

_Why did you cry on his shoulders?_

_Why didn't you talk to us?_

_We miss you!_

_**Please come back.**_

All of the letters went along that line. My hands were shaking and water was gathering in my eyes but they didn't fall. They had cared. They had... I then looked at the desk and found the presents. They were wrapped up neatly in pile on the side of the desk. I put the letters in the appropriate place, making sure to make it look just as it had before I had opened it. I hesitated at the gifts. Should I open them? Was it a trap? I shook my head and decided against it. This was too close for cover. That was when I felt something warm along my hip.

I stood up and opened my communicator.

_"Sophie. We got a problem."_

"What? What's going on?" I asked, slightly wary and prepared myself for the worse.

_"Shadows, tons of them. And not the normal kind"_

My eyes widened. "Fuck!" I yelled slamming my hand against the wall (the one without the communicator). I looked back at the mirror with an angry face.

"Name the place and they're all bloody screwed!" I yelled letting some of my Australian accent slip in(I'll explain this later).

_"Calm down, they're in Burgess-" _"WAAHHATTTT!" I shrieked.

_"They're after the last believer, you have to protect-" _I had already shut the mirror like communicator and hopped to the window, jumping out and landing on the ground with no problem. I didn't stop there, I continued to jump and I ran as fast as I could on all four legs, traveling in the darkness so no one could see me. I felt my necklace grow warm. The living shadows, they were near. I hid in the darkness of an alley, once more making sure that my face was covered. I saw someone coming, or should I say some_one's. _My eyes widened. It was Frost and Jamie. Even after all of this time he still believed. He had grown so much. He was... twenty-eight if I did my math correctly. I looked around cursing slightly when I saw the shadows start to move.

"Why hello." My blood froze cold at that. I knew that voice.

_"Black." _I hissed turning around and jumping on the walls getting on the roof snapped the necklace off my neck and let it shift, turning into a huge scythe.

It was beautiful (to me). It had a long white blade and was surrounded by an aura of spring green. The staff part was covered with thin vines that excluded four areas in which I usually held it. I kept it low on the ground and forced its green aura to dim as I listened to their conversation.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked raising his staff and stepping in front of Jamie protectively.

He was a teenage boy with pure black hair. He was what a mortal would call a 'man whore'. To put it straight, he was a slut, at least he looked it. He wore thin, tight leather jeans that were practically crotch less showing off a lot of skin. Then was his shirt which was cut right above his stomach and was long-sleeved(V-neck). It too was black. That and it was skin tight, showing off his thin frame and shaped hips. He had extremely pale skin and he actually looked a lot like Frost in his bone structure and his hair style. He had cold silver eyes like Pitch Black and had a cruel smirk planted on his lips. He held a staff that looked awfully a lot like Jack's except the wood was completely tainted black and the shadows on it _moved. _His name was-

"Jack Black, at your service." He said giving a bow. I don't know much about him but apparently he had been a fan of mythology and dark creatures when he had still been mortal, hence the amounts of the monster like shadows that were behind.

"Jack... _Black?" _Jaime whispered and when I saw Black's fingers begin to twitch, I jumped.

I jumped from a five story building landing in a crouch in front of my brother and his friend holding out staff, twirling it in front of me dispersing any and all of the sand that came at me before twirling it once more over my head and holding it out in front of me. His eyes were wide in surprise and then he cruelly smiled and began to speak.

"Sophia! Darling! It has been so long! I had thought that you were dead by now. Can't hope for much can I?" I narrowed my eyes. I was already annoyed by him.

This boy, this _man, _was eons old. Nearly as old as Pitch Black. He had been the first and he _is _the main Pitch avatar. Out of all the fear avatars, he was the only one who was able to get under my skin. Unlike Pitch, who usually either wore an expressionless mask or a cruel smile when he taunted someone, Jack here usually kept an evil clown's grin. It annoyed me to the ends of the world and the worst thing about his taunting was that it _worked. _He has been the only fear avatar that has been able to make me angry. I huffed before standing to my full height(I had been crouching before).

"You wish. What do you want with the last believer Jack?" I said with seriousness etched into my tone.

He dropped his grin and pouted. "Now where would the fun be in telling you that? How about it? You wanna have some fun?" He said smirking and walking forward swaying his hips and twirling his staff. The shadow monsters took the form of large dire wolves except they were pitch black. I dropped into a defensive stance. I was the first Easter avatar and I was sure as _hell _that I wasn't the last. I fought back the feeling of panic that came from my Bunny instincts. Why the hell did bunnies have to be afraid of so many things! I twirled my staff once and banged it on the ground causing a small earthquake. I smirked when I saw his eyes widen a bit and his grip on his staff tighten.

"Now we're going to have some fun." I said as white sand poured from the ground and took different shapes. The most common being large Bunnymund like rabbits.

"What's the matter afraid of a little hope?" I asked letting a bit of my Australian accent slip in (which had DEFENITELY not been there when I was mortal) as I stepped forward.

His face twisted into one of pure contempt. As the dire wolves shot off and attacked my army. There was shadow and sand everywhere. That was when I had to block with my scythe as he had changed his form into once of shadow and tried to sneak up behind me. I ducked rolling to the side and sending a blast of white sand at him and he twirled his staff destroying it. He glared at me. "I'll give you something to fear." He said threateningly and walking forward with purpose in each step.

I unconsciously backed away from the man before remembering why I was here. I had to protect Jaime. I sent a good portion of my sand to them encasing them like a cocoon ignoring their outraged cries. This was when I allowed myself to remove my hood and my entire cloak throwing it to the side. I lunged at him slamming the scythe on the ground. He narrowly dodged and did a few back flips as I waited for him to land. He countered my next attempt at his life with his scythe. He smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said and made for a slash at me. Sparks literally flew each time our blades met. At one point we both swung downward and our weapon's blades were equally blocked. We battled out on our strengths.

I was worried for this battle. Jack had a lot more experience than I did. His smirk increased as he seemed to realize what I was thinking. I growled before breaking the stalemate and pushing forward with a yell causing for him to do another back flip and jump into the air, landing on one of his wolves. They seemed to have gone back to their packs and were now growling at us viciously. My army of different animals simply held their battle stances, waiting for any sudden movements. It was obvious as to what side each being was at. Jack had a glint in his eyes I had never seen before and my eyes narrowed as my grip on the scythe tightened, my knuckles going white. What was he waiting for?

He scoffed closing his eyes before opening them again and smirking. "I can see how it is. I can take a hint. I'm not willing to fight a battle to the death today. I prefer to kill you without our little armies. Just remember, the last believer will never be safe. We will always come after him. Always hunt him. _Remember that. _I will be seeing you another time _Sophie." _He said before he turned into shadow along with all of his wolves and faded into the shades of modern day. I growled before looking down at the ground seeing something that looked like sand. I reached down and scooped it up, realizing that it _was _black sand. I flung it away from me. Jack Black had… _sand?! _This was **not **good. I had to warn the others. I waved my hand as I put my cloak back on and put the hood up. The sand that surrounded Jaime and Jack Frost dispersed, causing them to fall as I jumped into one of my tunnels. My tunnels were similar to Bunnymund's. At least I've been told that they are. I moved as fast as I could. I had to reach the Arctic and fast. I doubled my speed and didn't bother to apologize to the few googies that I nearly broke. Now you might be wondering what they are doing in here but I can answer that. The guardians _can't _get every child in the world so the Avatars get the rest of them; the children on the street, the kids at home sick, and so on so forth. And they can see us whether they believe or not. I paint about some million eggs per year compared to the billions of eggs that Bunny paints. It was always fun for me and I loved to go to Ireland last. They have the best celebrations to honor Easter. I just love the dancing and the music.

I shook my head when I realized that my journey was already over. It had taken a few seconds and I wasn't even worn out. When I jumped out of the hole I instantly began to shiver. Why oh _why _did Joann have to pick such a cold place to live?

"Cold, Cold, Cold!" I yelped as I got on my hands and feet again; running towards my destination.

x-Don't kill me, -x

"Open up Joann!" I yelled trembling and banging on the door. A… elf opened up. You know the thing about elves making the toys? Ya, that comes from Joann. Unlike most people's thoughts they do _not _wear garnish clothes or all have curly hair and are extremely short. They actually wear regular clothes and are pretty handsome (don't let them know that I said that. Some of them have a crush on me…as in most of them). "S-Sophie?" The man in front of my squeaked as his cheeks turned pink.

I simply pushed past him and walked in. "Is Joann in her office?" The Elf nodded still blushing.

I rolled my eyes pushing my hood down the rest of the way and walked briskly to the door of the man's office. All of our homes were modeled off of the original guardians; therefore they were almost exact copies. I didn't bother to knock and just walked in ducking when a airplane made of white crystal came at me and flew out the door. I walked on as if nothing had ever happened.

Joann was a beautiful woman. She was the second eldest. She wore a dress made from cotton that covered her arms and her neck. The dress was brown with red tints to certain areas. She wore brown deer skin boots and her skin was a peach color. She had long, slightly curly brown hair and big blue eyes. She always had a tint of red on her cheeks as if wearing blush. She looked to be in her early thirties. She looked up from her carving and met my eyes. "Sophie? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for Easter? It is in three months." She said with a confused tone in her heavy Russian accent.

She spoke fluent English and Russian but she was originally from England. "We have a problem." I told her letting my fake American accent go. I hated talking with that accent. It's just not comfortable.

She raised herself from the chair and walked over to me revealing that the dress stopped a few inches about her ankles. "What kind of a problem?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"A Jack Black problem." I told her and her eyes widened as she walked to the door and took her fur lined coat off of the hanger and put it on strutting out while I followed at her heels. When she reached the control room where our version of the globe was.

This globe was more precise. It had pink, yellow, green, and red lights. The lights represented the specific beliefs of the children. A child that believed in all of the guardians equally was a white color. There was only one white dot. Jaime. I sighed before puffing my chest up.

"We must call the others." She said and pulled the lever. Unlike the guardians who had an aurora for this, we had a large sound wave that went all around the world.

It took only a few seconds for Sandiela to show up. She was a beautiful woman that was the same height as sand man but no where as chubby as him. She wore a similar robe though, and she was the same color as him. Her hair stuck up in a pony tail but curved in, turning it into a lollypop shape.

After that it was the Memory Avatar. He(yes he not she) looked like a prince. He had short red hair and slightly thin eyes that were what was accustom to the fae. His face was thin and long and his skin was a nice peach but not too pink. He was around 6'3 and he had pointed ears and feathers randomly stuck in his hair of all different colors. I often teased him for it. He wore a thin royal blue shirt that stuck to his skin and seemed to be of a fine quality and went down to his thighs. Wrapped around his waist were violet threads that shimmered as if it were gold and curled up from the bottom of his shirt to his neck where it curled around his neck like a chocker. He wore thin black pants that hugged his legs and vintage red boots with slight heels. On top of that he wore a long cloak like mine except it was a crimson, the same color as the boots. The back of the cloak and the shirt was completely open, revealing the top half of his back. Two long wings prodded from his back. The difference between his and the Tooth fairy's wings were that his look to be thicker and they don't move as fast hers do. They move similar to a butterfly's but faster and more coordinated and graceful. This and they seemed to be a mix between a bird's wings and a fairy's delicate ones. They looked to be bird wings beating in the opposite direction and they were a multiple of colors: pink, red, blue, purple, golden, and so on and so forth. Other than that, they were similar to Toothiana's.

He landed on the ground frowning. "What's going on? Why are we convening?" He asked.

"Septimus, it's-"

Sandiela shook her head, raising her hand to Joann and flew up to Septimus(she traveled by a golden cloud and rarely stood on the ground). Sandiela held out her hand and sand seeped out of her hands and began to shape it into a wolf. His eyes widened and he looked at me. I held a somber expression on my face and he realized something.

"Jack Black, he's after your family." I shook my head.

"He's only after the last believer." I told him and Sandiela seemed to realize something and used the sand in her palm to form into something else. Two separate lines of golden thread.

"That boy is under the guardians jurisdiction, he is not a street child nor is he neglected or sick." Joann said sadly leaning back on one of the tables that were in the room.

"But our enemies are after him. _That _puts him under our jurisdiction." Septimus said before turning to me.

"What did Jack Black say and what happened?" He asked looking at me intently.

I stood a bit straighter and began to speak, "When I heard word from one of my sources that Black was after the last believer I rushed to protect him. He drew out his shadow wolves and I my foxes and we fought. He eventually stopped and ran away leaving behind a grain of black sand."

"Impossible!" Septimus exclaimed his eyes widening his body jumped into a more defensive position.

"Well it's true. This is not just our fight anymore. Jack Black is involving the Guardians in _our _war. He is doing this on purpose." I said keeping my face carefully blank.

"But the question is why is he doing this? We are different from all of the guardians. Even Pitch. Pitch has made people fear him yes but he would NEVER harm a child physically nor would he kill a human or a spirit. Also, don't you remember when Pitch found out our existence he tried to destroy his own avatars?" Joann pointed out.

"Excuse me but I must rebut that statement. Have you forgotten that he nearly killed Sandman?!" Septimus nearly yelled.

"That is different! Pitch and Sandman have history, a dark one at that!" Joann yelled, her cheeks becoming redder then before.

It went back and forth. One taking Pitch's side(Joann) and the other going against it(Septimus). Sandiela was trying to pacify them and was waving her hands to try and catch their attention. Finally I had had enough.

"Would you bloody shut your traps!" I yelled and they all looked at me. Sandiela rolled her eyes and breathed out in relief.

"I don't think any of this matters! All that matters is that Jack Black is out there doing god knows what while you too _dills _are _arguin'_!" I yelled my accent becoming heavier with each word.

All of them except Sandiela retaliated. The woman instead flew over to me and crossed her arms across her chest and puffed it out, glaring at them. They both glared back though it was .

"Ok miss Easter, what do you suppose we do?" Septimus asked sarcastically and I glared.

"You have not seen what we have seen. You do not understand anything!" Joann exclaimed and I felt my eyes harden a bit.

"I might not have seen what any of you have seen. I have not seen the world wars, I have not seen the holocausts, I have not seen the fights of the past but it doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm not an equal!" I yelled, pissed off at them.

"I gave up my life to be Avatar of hope. And I will keep on doing it whether or not you two decide to listen to me!" I yelled and continued to huff but I did not storm out like I wanted to.

They both looked away from my in what looked to be shame. "We... are sorry. Sometimes we forget that you are not a child you had been before. We value your opinion and we do see you as an individual." They said and that was when I looked down to see Sandiela pulling at my cloak. I smiled at her worried expression and I whispered that I was fine.

"So what do you think we should do?" Septimus asked again but more respectively. I looked down. There was only one way to do this and there was no other way.

"We have to contact the guardians." They all looked at me surprised.

"What! Why?! We could do this on our own!"

"No. No we can't. We don't have the Moon's blessing or have you forgotten that? We can't fight the nightmare sand. Only the ones brought back by Man in Moon can. We cannot fight the sand and they cannot fight the shadows! We have no choice!" I said looking at them with the look.

They cowered before contemplating. I could tell that Sandiela was supporting me but the others...

"We have been hiding for as long as the guardians have existed. How do you think they would handle the fact that we have been hiding from them because we 'don't like them'?" Joann emphasized.

"Who said that we have to tell the reason why we have hidden. Besides, if the time comes to it we can always say that Pitch was trying to destroy us."

"And if Pitch happens to show up our story will fall apart! His attacks would be futile and our weapons can _kill _him! With our luck, Pitch will be there. I bet the Man in Moon is cooking up a plot to expose us right now." Septimus said sarcastically.

Sandiela pulled at my cloak and held out her right hand. The sand in it formed a blank flag. I turned back to the others. "We don't exactly have a choice. Jack Black has been threatening the children for years but it is now that the treat feels more _real. _Do you really want to risk this one because of our dislike for the guardians?" I asked with as much empathy in my voice as I could.

The two looked down contemplating while I looked at them expectantly. Joann was the first to break the silence.

"Ok... so what if we wanted to see the guardians. For one, the only one they would recognize would be you because you are the most recent avatar and the one with the deepest connection with your guardian. You are, after all, the first Avatar of Hope, and that's saying something. Bunnymund must have cared for you a great deal."

"He didn't. I was just a normal child. Had I been anyone else he would have reacted the same way. They see nothing unique in children. They are all the same to them. But if we were to see the guardians we can't just go to the North Pole, you're right about that one. I can always transport everyone there. The Yeti's would come at us yes, but they wouldn't throw us out. They would take us to North." I told them, feeling slightly sad knowing that the only reason Bunnymund ever cared about me was because Jack had made him feel something when he hit him on the nose with a snowflake.

"But... wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Septimus said in a more questioning and distasteful tone.

"That's what you gumbies get for hiding for nearly a thousand years. We don't have much have a choice anymore." I said.

"ummm... ok. When do we leave?" Joann asked and I smirked with a knowing look that they didn't like, _at all._

"Right now." I said pulling out three pearls from my pockets and throwing them at the main Avatars (I handed Sandiela hers).

They caught the green pearls because of their reflexes and they immediately regretted it. The pearls glowed to a point where a person would have to cover their eyes. They were all gone when uncovered my eyes. I chuckled before stomping my foot once. A hole appeared beside me and I jumped in. This is one of things I was grateful for in this life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't kill me!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the Avatars yelped(except for Sandiela who couldn't talk) when they landed on the ground. Sandiela quickly picked herself up and let the golden sand be reabsorbed within her. She stood the shortest out of all of them, even me who was the youngest. I had opened up a direct hole into the workshop and I took a good look around. We were not in the main body but what looked like an office of some sort. All of the avatars put up their hoods. Sandiela looked around. She didn't have anything to cover herself with. I chuckled ready to take off my cloak to hand to her when she raised her hand and let golden sand form around her, becoming a cloak. She smiled as I poked it, turning it white.

Me and Sandiela had sand (why I had it, I honestly don't know) but I rarely used mine seeing it as something that was unnecessary. That was when the door swung open and all hell broke loose.

"WHO ARE YOU ALL AND WHAT YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE!" North yelled and two Yetis came in behind him ready to use brutal force.

I raised my hands in the air with Sandiela and urged the others to do the same. They all looked at me before hesitantly putting up their hands.

"We mean no harm. We simply wish to... talk to you." I said in a calm voice, betraying no deception.

He walked to behind his desk and sat down reaching for where one of the elves were licking one of the cookies. I recoiled at that. Why in the world had I like them when I was younger. Oh, that's right, they were easy to overpower. I looked at the others who were standing as stiff as a board.

He looked at me once and for a second and I thought I saw recognition in his eyes. "Very well. But this does not explain why you did not some in through front door." I looked at him with a face that said 'really?' even though he couldn't see it.

"Really? Jack Frost has been trying to get in here for years and hadn't used any brunt force until after the first few times where he simply asked to see you! I think that this was the only way to grab your attention." I said and he had a face that said that this was either true or possible.

"First, before we talk. You all remove hoods."

My eyes widened and looked at the others who looked as if they hadn't expected this. I saw Sandiela raise her hand to her hood and removed it shaking out her hair making it automatically go back to it's lollipop shape. She smiled and waved as North gaped. "I did not know it was possible to be as tan as Sandy." He said.

"Because it isn't." I said and hesitantly removed my hood and his eyes widened as I also discretely pushed my hair behind my ears while I pulled up the hood.

I looked behind me to see Joann and Septimus fidgeting. I rolled my eyes and glared at them with the look 'take it off or I will'. They both looked at each other before removing their hoods. North was alternating looking at each of us before whispering "Rimsky Korsakov".

I raised a delicate eyebrow before shrugging, guessing that that was his way of swearing. He got up and walked up to Joann. She fidgeted and looked at me and Sandiela. We both made the shooing motion at her. "Ummm... hello it is... nice to meet you after so long." She said with her heavy Russian accent.

He simply gaped at her and shuffled back uncomfortably as Septimus walked in front of her putting his hand out in front of him to make sure that there was enough distance between them. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on ya gumbies. He ain't gonna bite you." I said finally letting my Australian accent slip in.

He looked at me surprised and really looked at me before he eyes widened in what looked like recognition. "Sophie?" He whispered and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't even look that different! Add an accent and you can barely tell who I am!" I exclaimed accidently letting my hair cover my left eye again before glaring at the natural slip.

"You… disappeared over eleven years ago. We… all thought that—"

"We really don't have any time for this. Jack Black could be out there causing havoc with every shadow—" I was interrupted by a door slamming open.

"North! We have a problem! Jaime and I were attacked—" I heard the voice stop and I turned around to see Jack with Jaime standing behind him.

Their jaws dropped when they saw me. "S-Sophie?" Jaime asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody hell, I don't have the time to deal with reunions…" I muttered under my breathe looking to Sandiela. She merely shrugged.

Jaime began to step forward and I just glared at him making him stop. "I don't have time for reunions." I said looking at North before putting my hood up again and tugging it to cover as much of my face and hair as possible.

"Great idea Sophia." Septimus said sarcastically and I glared at him while Joann smacked him on the back of his head and hissed at him venomously.

"And… this is why we usually don't work together." I said gesturing to the two that were fighting and Sandiela rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion at me.

I barely had time to duck for the incoming ice blast that was sent my way. I looked back to see Jack holding his staff in a defensive position. The others immediately went on the defensive. Joann pulled out her axe and Septimus had his hand rested on his Fae blade. He was looking at Jack daring him to attack.

"Jack! Stop! Put staff down or I take it from you!" North yelled and Jack went wide eyes for a minute.

He looked at me again. He hadn't actually gotten a very good glance at me. All he had seen was blonde hair is my guess. I straightened up sighing. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Sandiela pat my hand smiling. I smiled at her. She always knew how to make things better. I took a deep breath.

"We didn't come here to argue. We came here because we need your help."

"Before we talk about any of that, you will answer some of our questions, _Sophie."_ North stressed, walking over to me and removing my hood and gasping. I looked at him with confusion.

He reached his hand to my face and brushed my hair away from my... forehead. Of course. I immediately slapped his hand away. "No touchin' the mark." I told him.

He glared down at me but it was not out of contempt or hate. It was filled with confusion. Pure confusion. "How? You only look sixteen. Shouldn't you be at least twenty-two by now? And how do you have those marks?"

I glared at him. He doesn't deserve an answer but I gave a bit of it anyway. "I'm immortal North. My age is going up _very _slowly. It'll take a few decades before I look eighteen. And by the time I look like I'm in my prime, I'll probably be a few centuries old." I told him, ignoring his second question.

"Sophie." I heard and turned around to see Septimus staring at me. I sighed before turning back to North.

"Look, I'm just going to spit it out. One of our enemies attacked the last believer, for whatever reason I don't know. We would have handled the attacker ourselves but..."

"We're not the only ones involved anymore. Jack Black has laid his hand on a guardian protected human and he has gained black sand. He is no longer just threatening us anymore." Septimus said and Joann and Sandiela walked beside him and nodded while I stayed separate from the three, walking closer to the shadows.

"Who is Jack Black?" North asked and most of us froze and I bristled.

I had the biggest grudge against him despite being the youngest. Personally, I blame Bunny (which was the one at fault). "Jack Black is... what is called a _fear _avatar. There are thousands all over the world like him but Jack Black... is the most powerful. And the most cruel."

"His cruelty is well known among younger children and others like us. He has killed thousands, frozen them to death with fear. We have seen it happen. Even our youngest recruit has seen it... on the day of hope none of the less." I glared at the ground willing myself to stop shaking from anger.

Joann looks at me sadly before looking back at North. "Jack Black is known as the _main _fear avatar. He is nearly as old as Pitch Black himself. The nightmare king has tried to destroy them before, but failed to even scratch them. Those blessed by the moon or the darkness cannot touch child born avatars. It just isn't possible."

"What do you mean 'child born'?" North asked listening intently to everything Joann was saying.

"Avatars were originally human children who had the potential to harness magic because they had much more of one of the big four beliefs that protect kids in them than other children. Now there are five beliefs. Wonder, Memories, Dreams, Fun, and Hopes." She said looking at me.

I glared a bit. "Some of us lose these when the transformation begins and everything goes to hell. The magic that binds us severs our abilities to connect with you the way a normal mortal child would. We cannot receive presents, cannot have our teeth collected, cannot have a single dream, and cannot find a single egg on an easter egg hunt. This is all part of the early stages of transformation. It is the stage where most children _die _going through."

North's eyes were wide. "D-die?" He stuttered. Joann nodded sadly.

The others in the room were too horrified to speak.

"We slowly lose hope in the legends we believed in. We stop believing in every single guardian, that is, except for the one with the value that we are to become. If our beliefs for that value hold, the real pain will begin and we become who we are. Our bodies change to relate to the guardian whose traits we acquire and we gain some of their strength without actually taking anything from them. However, if our beliefs are not enough, we will die, alone and forgotten. The family will forget who the other was and so will the rest of the world. Why do you think that there are no constant reports of children dying or disappearing daily?"

"Wait a second, are you telling me that thousands of children _die _going through this transformation, and daily?!" Jack nearly yelled.

Joann nodded sadly and looked at me. "Most of us had people, other avatars of different values beside us during our transformation. Out of all of us, Sophie is the unique one because of the trait she represents." I snapped a sharp eye to her and shook my head.

"It was your idea to come here. You will tell your story or I will." Joann threatened and I looked Septimus who nodded.

Sandiela patted my hand and urged me to speak. I took a deep breath. "I'm considered special because... I'm the first avatar of hope to ever exist. That and when my transformation took place, I was not accompanied by a memory, dream, or wonder avatar. I was accompanied by a _fear _avatar." They gasped and North looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh Sophie..." Jamie whispered and I raised my head high.  
"He wasn't a normal fear avatar ya' idiots. He was... kind. Different. He taught me how to fight and trained me until I was twelve. He showed me how to make a home and what not and... he is the only reason I'm alive... If he hadn't been there for me... I would have been dead. " I said before leaning against the wall.

"And the reason you look like a human female Bunny…?" Jack asked and I rolled my eyes and pulled out a necklace from under my cloak.

"Is… is that the necklace that Bunnymund gave you?" Jaime asked and I nodded my head and looking down at it.

"It's the only reason I continued to believe that he was real. Don't give me that look, I don't need nor do I want your pity." I said noticing the way they looked at me.

Sandiela tugged at my sleeve and I looked up to notice golden sand that was not hers. That could only mean….

_Sandman _

I saw him look around in confusion and surprise. It only took me a moment to wonder how long he had been here. Sandiela shied away from the small man and hid a bit behind me. That was when I saw the others arrive. Toothiana came in directing her small Tooth fairies and Bunnymund came into the room painting an egg. I threw my hood up. I wasn't ready for this. All of the other avatars stiffened at their entrance. Septimus looked around, his wings moving faster than normal, trying to find something other than Toothiana to look at. I sighed and saw them notice us. She gasped and fluttered to Jack.

"What's going on and who… who are they?" She asks looking at all of us.

"These are… uhhh." North stuttered, realizing that he didn't exactly _know. _

"We are known as the Avatars. We are the protectors of children who have no room for belief." I said, letting my accent slip in, but not letting up my hood as I gripped my hands tightly.

Sandiela was gripping the cloak wrapping her tightly. She didn't want to be here, none of us did. North looked at us confused and I shook my head, glaring at him weakly. We were bitter towards the guardians, it was instinct by now, and very _very _upset with them.

"We've neva' heard of any Avatars." Bunny said and I stiffened. Damn him, damn his _bloody voice. _Septimus pointedly looked at me and I forced myself to relax… a bit.

"That's because we never wanted you to know about us. We prefer to stay hidden." Joann said and Sandiela nodded a bit from behind me. I pushed her in front of me and into Sandman's line of view. He jumped in surprise at seeing her.

"_Why?" _North asked and I stepped forward.

"We aren't answering that right now. We can deal with this after—"

"_I should've known you would do this." _I jumped at the voice and got into a battle stance as did the others who took out their weapons.

The shadows shifted around us and I swore there was a _sandy _ texture to it now that unnerved me.

"_I knew you would break a _tradition" His wispy and shadowy voice spoke tauntingly. I growled at the threat, my eyes dilating and I stepped forward but Septimus was already in front of me.

"Don't let him rile you up. I understand that you have a grudge but you have to keep a cool head." He stressed eyeing me as I continued to glare around the room.

I growled before ripping my necklace off and letting it shift into a bladed boomerang. I held it at my side though, not raising it, yet.

"What tradition would that be?" I asked tightly.

"_Why, the 'Never talk, never meet' rule. I never realized that you would be able to put aside old scars to fight alongside each other."_

The guardians looked at us, confused.

_"Oh, that's right. They never told you the reason why they never contacted you, even went as far as to completely _avoid _you. Well I'll tell you, it's because-" _

"Yahh!" I yelled throwing the boomerang and watched it slice through the shadows which howled in pain and a figure formed from the shadows.

I saw red blood laced with black drop to the floor. The source smiled and chuckled. "Why Sophie, did no one teach you proper manners?" He asked as I caught the boomerang in my hand and shifted it to a scythe.

"You wanted a fight, I'm giving you a fight." I said glaring at the boy, no man (it was so hard to forget that the teenager in front of her was actually eons old) who stood up with no less grace than before, shaking off the blood that had apparently come from his cheek.

"Always quick to jump at a rise. You're more like Bunnymund than I thought." He said and I bared my teeth.

"I am nothing like him!" I growled beginning to advance on him holding the scythe so tight that I thought my knuckles might bleed.

Joann pov:

"Sophie! Control your temper!" I yelled but she paid no attention to me as she advanced onto the poor shadow man who I thought might not live to see another day.

I was trying hard not to pull my hair out. "At this rate Sophie will kill him! Why did she have to gain Bunnymund's temper? Sandiela! Knock her out!" Sandiela looked taken aback and she started to make silent but rapid hand motions along with sand rapidly changing above her head.

"I know she is our strongest fighter at this point but we cannot kill Jack Black! He is needed to keep the balance!" I said and Sandiela reluctantly formed a sand ball in her hand as I mumbled, "That man has a death wish."

She looked at the ball and back at Sophie before her face twisted into something akin to regret and the 'I'm going to be sorry that I did this' face before she closed her eyes and threw it. The thing hit Sophie square in the face, causing her hood to fall off. She staggered back trying to stay awake before her eyes rolled back and she fell, Septimus catching her before she could hit the ground, the scythe turning back into an innocent necklace which Septimus quickly picked up. He glared at me before I looked back at Jack who was chuckling.

"It's funny really. The only one willing to kill someone is the one who is supposed to bring hope-"

"To children! She brings hope to the children that need it and don't you talk bad about her! You crossed the line comparing her to Bunnymund!" Septimus yelled and then pointedly looked at me with the face that said 'If you tell her about this, you will pay'.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive. Sophie would have skinned you if Sandiela had not interfered and you know it." I said.

He glared, dropping his smirk. "I'm not scared of some newborn."

"Y-you're a terrible liar m...mate..." We heard a slurred voice and turned our heads to see Sophie trying to refocus in, lifting herself up a bit before she began to giggle, falling back limp into Septimus's arms.

"Sandiela! Why is she acting like an Australian drunk?" She looked a bit sheepish and signaled a few things.

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT DREAM SAND HAD STRANGE REACTION WITH SOPHIE! Must I find everything out at last minute!" I was beginning to slur my words as I felt frustration start to set in.

"Looks like your top player is out of it at the moments so you're going to be playing with only three players." He said with his clowns grin on his face.

"Oy, have ya forgotten about us?" I heard and turned around with wide eyes to see the guardians.

"Really? After all of that you still want to help them?...what strange people you are. Oh well, you know what they say!"

"And what would that be?"

"The more people join, the more fun the game is." He said giggling while all of the guardians looked throughly disturbed.

"Is that all any of this is to you? A game?! People-kids are dying and you call this a game?!" Bunnymund yelled.

"But it is a game Bunnymund." We all turned our head to see Sophie, still intoxicated and as crazy as Jack Black.

"A game that will go on and on forever and ever and ever! Hehehe! As long as there are children, there are guardians! And as long as there are guardians there are avatars!" Septimus looked down at her sadly and then back at me.

The sad thing was that we knew that it was true. This was nothing but a game, a game with only losers that would go on until the last child has died.


	2. My Life isn't a bloody Cake Walk

**For people who asked for a chapter 2 :)**

**Don't you Dare Compare me to him Ch 2:**

* * *

Sophie chuckled as the dream sand ran through her veins. Joann groaned as Septimus held Sophie up glaring at Sandiela who shrugged.

"You know it would be _so _easy for me to take you all out. Just because you have the guardians at your back doesn't mean that you are any less vulnerabl-!" Black dodged as a boomerang came at him with incredible precision.

"And _you _seem to have forgotten that Sophie has a better shot when she's drunk." Septimus deadpanned. Sandiela put her hand to her mouth in a silent chuckle.

The Fear avatar glared as he tried to dodge another shot. Instead the blade hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain. He growled as he saw the Hope Avatar standing up on her own and shaking her head like a dog. She glared at Sandiela with venomous green eyes.

"I told you to never do that again." She growled, doing an impressive imitation of Bunny when he was absolutely pissed at Jack.

Sandiela shrunk, hiding behind Joann who waved sheepishly. Sophie's stance was still a bit shaky but she was still recovering pretty well. She grabbed at her cloak, wanting to take it off, but not wanting the Guardians to see the uhhh... _revealing _outfit she wore under her cloak. She groaned before deciding. She had never really cared who had seen her so why should she care now? She let the cloak drop and ignored the gasps that came from the Guardians and the scandalized callings of her name. She glared at Black beginning to walk forward when she was surrounded by shadows.

She stood strong as the shadows sliced at her, not denting or damaging the armor, but always cutting through her skin like a knife through butter. She barely winced even though it looked like the Guardians were having a panic attack. She smirked as she tapped her foot. She dropped straight through the hole she had created under her. She whooped as she traveled the short path to where she planned to land next.

She had been practicing short distance travel like this for a time and the Pooka's avatar thought that she had gotten it by now. She restrained herself from letting out a joyous cry when the second hole appeared where she wanted it to. Right behind Black. She smirked as she elongated her claws. Unlike Bunnymund, she tended to prefer her instincts over taught art forms, depending on the situation of course. In her opinion, this was Bunnymund's downfall. Appearing behind him she sliced straight across his back. The Fear avatar let out a pained cry as he went down.

She smirked as she planted her foot on his back with a stomp. He reared up gasping before looking back to glare at her. She smirked.

"Don't look at me like that doll. Ya know the rules." His face paled at the mention of the rules.

The others Avatar's faces grew serious at the mention of the rules as they moved to surround him.

"No, no please! I swear that this won't happen again! Please! I don't want to die!" He pleaded as he bled black tears.

"You knew the rules. You broke them. You _know _that we can't disobey the rules made before even we were born." Septimus said, almost uncaringly as Sandiela nodded.

"Wait a sec! Are you-are you goin' ta _kill him?!" _Bunnymund nearly yelled looking at Sophie with confusion. The girl refused to look at him, simply continuing to look at the fear avatar that she was intent on hurting.

Her frown grew as she dug her heel further into his back, into the injury. He let out a pained whimper.

"Not here. We'll take him to another place for something like this. He deserves a honorable death. Like all of us." Joann said as Sandiela formed bonds around the immortal teen.

"Please, please. I don't want to die." He whispered even though he knew that nothing he said would work.

"Wait a moment! You must have another way to take care of him other than death do you not?" North asked, stepping forward.

Sophie shook her head as she hauled him up and put her bladed boomerang to Black's neck.

"You move, you'll have an even earlier death and I'll make sure your body is never buried." Sophie hissed as the boy clad in black glared, but nodded slightly.

"Honestly, I think death is a lot better than locking him up for eternity. _That _I think is much crueler than this fate. You guardians know little to no death. Us, on the other hand, know too much death." The other avatars looked down.

"We haven't always followed the rules Sophie, you know that." Said girl turned her head to see who had spoken. Her grip on the Main fear avatar slackened as she saw who it was.

"Cal..." She whispered.

The man hadn't changed a bit since the day he had taken Sophie from his home . Still the same long black hair and blood red eyes. His body dragged itself out of the wall until both of his feet were on the found. You could hear how Jaime gasped, no doubt recognizing the man.

"Let him go Sophie. You aren't a killer. The court will deal with him." And just like that day he held out his hand.

Sophie immediately let go of Black and the immortal boy fell to the ground coughing. And then he began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. It was terrifying as they watched the shadows shift. Cal's eyes widened as he tried to control them only to find that Jack wasn't using shadows. He was using inightmares/i .

**"Did you actually think that I was going down that easily?"** His voice came from behind the curtain of sand.

Sophie's eyes narrowed as her grip on the bladed boomerang tightened, nearly making her bleed. The boy smirked looking directly at Sophie.

**"Until we meet again... Sophie..."** And with that he disappeared in Nightmare sand. Sophie's breathing grew heavy as her temper reached it's peak.

She threw the boomerang with and cry and it zoomed around the room before hitting the wall to her right. She fell to the ground huffing resisting her desire to scream out in frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Cal who was _still/_taller than her. She huffed in annoyance.

"I told you, the courts will deal with him." Cal silently told her.

"And how are they supposed to catch him?" She replied with her face scrunched up in anger.

"Jack has rules bound to his very soul. He won't be able to resist." She glared.

"So you're telling me that I did _this _for nothing? Revealed our existence for no damn reason?!" She was pissed and then there was the feeling that she didn't like to see in her heart, guilt.

Cal chuckled at seeing her eyes flash in so many emotions. He leaned in closer until he was right in her face.

"You did the right thing Sophie. Avatars and Guardians would have met at some point. You just forced the situation to go a bit earlier." He whispered so only she could hear him.

She put her face in her hands. "I feel like an idiot. Please feel free to slap me." She deadpanned as her head rolled back. She then uncovered one eye to glare at Septimus who was inching his way towards her.

"You try and I'll break ya in half mate." Septimus sighed in disappointment.

Sandiela picked up Sophie's cloak and handed it to her. Cal helped her put it on despite her protests. He whispered in her ear as he helped her.

"Don't feel guilty Sophie. Just think of how much a favor you have done to the future avatars. Especially that little Frost Avatar you've been hiding in your burrow." Sophie's eyes widened and she snapped her head around, her body following.

"How did you know," she demanded and Cal waved his finger in her face smirking.

"I never reveal my sources. And I think that it's time for me to go." Her jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious." She stated starting to feel panicky.

A hand was put on her shoulder and this time she was going to punch whoever it was. It turned out to be Sandiela, the only damn person that she couldn't bring herself to touch. Sophie frowned as the petite woman shook her head as if to say 'don't interfere'. The Hope avatar's teeth clenched as she went back to look at Cal who was already heading back to the shadows.

"The first time I see you since I was twelve and it's only because the Fear avatar court told you to. And here I thought that you actually cared about me." Sophie looked genuinely hurt. This was the man who had practically raised him.

_What was the first thing that I taught you Hope child? _His voice was already starting to echo as he began to merge with shadows.

Sophie frowned, beginning to understand where this was going.

"To never trust, to never believe." She replied as if it had been conditioned into her, which it probably had been.

The other avatars didn't look too surprised. The statement practically represented what their large group stood for. They did, after all, represent children who _didn't _believe. The guardians on the other hand looked devastated. They stared at Sophie like they had failed her. In truth, they _had._

_"Exactly. So what excuse is there to believe and trust in me?" _The man had a point though he conveniently left out the part that he had raised her. Before she could contradict him he was gone and Sophie was fuming. A bunch of curses were pouring out of her, half non-understandable due to it being aussie slang (It appalled Bunny though who _could _understand it).

"-that rat bag! I swear if he ever shows himself again-"

"Sophie! I don't think ranting is going to help anything." Joann finally butt in though Septimus paid no mind, too lost in thought.

"What did Caleb mean when he said a _Frost avatar._" The man glared at the blond haired girl who glared back.

"I am not talking about this here." She hissed and walked away from Septimus.

"Why didn't you tell us that a Fun Avatar had been created?" Joann echoed stepping in front of Sophie.

"I did tell someone. I told Sandiela." She pointed to the little golden woman who froze and then smiled sheepishly.

"But why not us? And how long have you had her? Tell us about what she's like! Like where she came from, how old was she when Frosty chose her, and-" Sophie covered Septimus' mouth which was talking a hundred miles per hour.

"Slow down. I was planning that you would have nothing ta do with her until she hit eleven."

"Wait, so she's still a _kid? _You should've told us!"

"Cal never told you that I existed until I was twelve!"

"Cal was a fear avatar dammit! You are one of us, you have to tell us these things!"

"I don't gotta tell ya nothin'! Don't talk like ya own me!"

And the fight went on and on. Joann sighed putting her hand to her forehead. She looked to the guardians and saw that they were talking amongst themselves. And then there was Jaime and Jack who were standing around awkwardly. Apparently Jack hadn't gotten himself comfortable with the Team dynamics yet, but that was expected.

"You can fuck off! You're not my damn mum! I haven't had someone lecture me in years and I'd rather _keep _it that way!" Their attention was turned back to Sophie as the girl walked over to the wall and pulled out the boomerang and thumped her foot. A hole opened up to the side of her and she sneered at the others before jumping in.

"...That went well." Joann sighed, running her hand through her hair before glaring at Septimus.

"You know she has a temper. Why did you start a fight?" The Memory avatar look offended.

"Me?! You also questioned her! And then there's the fact that she feels too damn independent! I blame Bunnymund!" The man pointed at the pooka who looked indigent, his ears pasted to his skull.

"Hey! Why are ya blamin' me?" The poor rabbit man asked.

"Sophie took after you! She's as stubborn as you and she feels the need to do things on her own rather than with a team! You are who those feelings came from! And it's hard to believe that she's actually never used double sight or past sight!" Joann couldn't hold anger, everyone knew that, and her face quickly fell.

"Past sight? Double sight? What in the world is that?" They turned their heads to look at the only mortal in the room who blushed at the attention.

"Past sight is when we look through our deviants eyes and see their memories. Double sight is when we look through their eyes and see what they are doing at present time. It's a skill every avatar has but it's limited." The others seemed disturbed and Joann realized what it must have sounded like.

"Oh don't worry, we rarely use those powers because of the price we have to pay." Her face turned serious as the others adapted sad looks. Septimus reached his hand up to lightly touch the feathers on the skin of his temple, Sandiela looked at her hand as the sand swirled in it, and Joann rubbed her arms where bold and pronounced tattoos were present.

"Everytime we use it, we lose a piece of ourselves, we become a little more like... well, you." She pushed up her sleeve to show the tattoos. The only difference with hers and North's were that instead of 'Naughty' and 'Nice' she had 'Broken' and 'Destroyed' as her symbolic words. She smiled faintly.

"When I first became an avatar these tattoos were so faint that they looked like scars, but now... they're as bold as yours. And then my accent? I wasn't russian when I was human. I was from Britain. I had a British accent." The guardians looked at her with wide eyes at realizing the implications.

"Then there was Sandiela. She wasn't always this tan. Once she was the palest and boniest girl in her village. She was also a loud mouth." Sandiela shrugged sheepishly.

"You can tell that times have changed. She still had her voice when she first became an Avatar but it became more quiet as the years went on until finally there came a day when she couldn't speak." Sandiela pressed her hand to where her voice box was supposed to be with a long face.

"And then there was Septimus." Said man stilled from his place in the air.

"Joann, please don't start thi-"

"No! This has been coming for centuries! They need to know! For our and their benefit! They need to know what hell we've been through because of them." The guardian's faces seemed to pale in the realization of why the Avatars avoided them.

"You, Septimus, had one hell of a temper when you first became one of us, almost as much as Sophie. But now you can barely keep a grudge! That and your brain is scattered. You feel like you're in so many places at once that you can't focus on here and now unless you're in battle! That and your feet!" Septimus felt apprehensive. His feet hadn't touched the ground once since they had arrived.

"They hurt don't they? Every time they touch the ground you feel like you're stepping on sharp glass. It wasn't like that before! And don't even get me started on the feathers" Septimus' wings moved a bit faster as he backed away, the feathers on the sides of his face moving with the guilty expression on his face.

The guardians looked at their corresponding avatar with surprise, besides Bunny who was looking down at the ground with a confused/determined face.

"So then... how does Sophie have so many of my traits if she's never used this so called 'sight'." He said the word with loathing.

"We honestly don't know. When she came to us at twelve her marks were as dark on her forehead as they are now. Though I think that she might not have had the marks on her back..." She looked to Sandiela for conformation. The golden woman shook her head.

"No? She had those marks when she came to us at that time too? She also had the accent..." Joann wrinkled her nose a bit before sighing.

"Okay, I think we've spent enough time on this matter. Sophie isn't going to be helping us for a while... she's going to be pissed at us for months..." Joann glared at Septimus who attempted to glare back though he ended up wincing.

"Stop blaming me for everything that goes wrong dammit!" He exclaimed while Sandiela shook her head and signed that she would hit both of them on the head if they didn't stop acting like children.

Their mouths formed into a grimace before Septimus yelped and grabbed at his head. They all looked at him alarmed. He brought his head up and his feathers twitched violently as his pupils grew and shrunk a few times.

"I have to go. Something's wrong with some of the other Memory Avatars." Septimus seemed frightened and hurried as he fluttered around, hugging a surprised Sandiela and Joann before flying out of the window, completely forgetting completely about the cold (Not like it would affect him seeing as how he was used to cold temperatures).

"Sandiela...?" Joann looked to Sandiela who was preparing herself to leave, perched on her sand cloud.

The golden woman frowned sadly shaking her head as she offered to take Joann home.

"Wait a second! All of you are leaving?" Jack looked lost as he asked this with hands held out.

"Well... yes. We must get back to our jobs. I still have preparation for Christmas and Sandiela still has dreams to create and give." Joann made gestures with her hand as she said this while pulling down her sleeves, realizing that they were still bare.

"How will we contact ya?" It was Bunny who asked and the remaining two avatars grimaced looking at each other. Bunny's ears fell back against his head as he realized something.

"You weren't plannin' ta contact us after this were ya?" They shook their heads.

"Well that isn't happening. Now tell us, where we can find you or we will search and we will _find._" They didn't doubt North's words.

"And I'm pretty sure that I can find that ankle- I mean Sophie easily. I have tunnels all around the Earth, I'm pretty sure I can do some more digging to find the entrance to one of her tunnels." They looked frightened at the prospect but not the type of fear he expected, there was a fear _for _him, instead of _of _him.

"I... I'm not sure you want to do that." Joann mumbled.

"Sophie can be... very rough about those who come into her burrow. We've never been and the one time we tried to find it and nearly succeeded? Well... let's just say more than just our egos were bruised." Joanns arm's were wrapped across his chest as she hugged herself, shivering when she remembered the beating and tongue lashing Sophie had given them.

The others stared at the two avatars.

"I...I thought you were team mates, friends?" Tooth voiced her opinion for once. Joann merely scoffed.

"No such thing as team mates between different type of avatars. Your team is your group of deviation. And... friends? Only Sandiela is close to Sophie. Other than that, Sophie only interacts with us in monthly meetings and such." Sandiela tugged at the brown haired woman's coat and made a face as if to say that they'd said too much.

"Oh! We must leave now!" Joann was quick to pull out and smash a clear pearl. It was her version of a snow globe.

"I meant what I said! We will find ya whether ya like it or not!" By the time Bunny finished yelling she was through the portal and all that was left of Sandiela was the remaining golden dust on the window sill.

* * *

**Yay! I finished this!**

**I'm probably not going to be doing anymore. If I do, they'll be one-shots, random side stories, or future bonding moments**

**This is why I don't type so late at night *yawns* going to bed. I really don't want to take the time to proof read this so forgive me for any mistakes. Bye bye.**

**Please comment and forgive me if it was rushed! (Because we all know that it was)**


	3. Unwanted Visitors

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitors**

The burrow was a beautiful place. Like the warren it was locked in a state of eternal spring and resilient to the seasons that attempted to change it. The burrow had a number of dye rivers that flowed in random, yet somewhat choreographed, directions. There were many lush grass green hills and many stone levels that only people who could jump high or fly would be able to reach. There were seemingly thousands of different types of flowers, some looking like the ones that spouted color in Bunnymund's warren. There were an area where there were at least ten huge tunnels.

And at the most random places there were large rocks that had beautiful carving patterns in them. Around as large as Bunnymund's sentinels, maybe even bigger.

A loud, happy laughter that belonged to that of a child filled the burrow.

The laughter belonged to a girl that looked to be around nine years old. She was wearing a thin baby blue jacket (Sophie was constantly packing it with ice to keep the girl cool) and white ripped short jeans. The girl was holding an egg in one hand and a paint brush in the other hand. She had a pale complexion though there were some tan tones to it. Her eyes were violet but had blue rims. Her hair was black but her roots were starting to turn white.

The girl held up a blue painted egg to the woman next to her proudly.

"That's a beaut Emma. Why don't you put tha' little one with the others." The woman with the Australian accent was Sophie.

The Hope Avatar never wore her cloak or her heels in the burrow so she was just walking around in her leather outfit. Sophie hated to feel clothing on her body, it just didn't feel natural to her. She felt so sorry for the animals who were forced to wear clothing by their caretakers.

Sophie adored the little Frost avatar even when she froze her plants (They always unfroze and grew even bigger and healthier then before so she didn't complain much. There was nothing better for plants then a little of Winter's frost). Sophie also knew that the girl would remain a child no matter how many years would pass. She never understood why Bunnymund and Jack were always fighting. Spring and Winter went hand in hand together, they should get along just fine.

Sophie's ear twitched when she heard something. She raised her head in confusion. What in the world...? Then she remembered Joann's warning a few meetings back.

_Six month ago_

_"There is nothing wrong on my end, eggs are growin like normal and they should be fully mature in a few weeks." The blond haired girl really did hate these meetings. She never liked how separated they made her feel. _

_She hated the constant reminder that there was only one Easter Avatar and it would probably stay like that for more than a few centuries._

_"That's good Sophie, what else is on the agen-Oh! I almost forgot, Sophie!" Said girl looked up at Joann in confusion._

_"I nearly forgot to warn you about the guardians. They are looking for our homes." All of them tensed._

_"What? You're jokin right? What da ya mean tha they're lookin for our homes?" This was not good._

_"We are not joking with you. Sandman is on the constant look out for Sandiela, he's already seen a few of the other Dream avatars and questioned them. Be glad that they do not talk or else we would be in trouble." Septimus said with a serious expression, his arms crossed against his chest._

_"And what about you guys? Have they found yours?" Sophie was concerned now. The guardians were actively pursuing them, she was close to panicking._

_"This is the worse time for Toothiana to start going back into the field again. She's seen a few of the other Tooth avatars but she hasn't been able to catch them. It's a good thing that they have hummingbird wings like her or else they'd be in trouble."Septimus was always a bit jealous of the hummingbird wings. He always believed that his birdlike wings always slowed him down._

_"Don't look so down mate, ya know that you're the fastest flier despite the wing differences. Sides, I think that you're wings look nicer," Sophie said, trying to cheer him up._

_"So, do ya know what Bunny's been doing?" They shook their heads._

_"He's been underground most of the time and that leads me to believe that he is trying to find one of your tunnels." Joann pointed to Sophie._

_"Crikey... uhh... I'll find some way to counter it. I can do some more digging and open a hole into one of Bunnymund's tunnels and lead him to a fake burrow..."_

_"But that will take a long time, yes?" Sophie sighed._

_"It's better than nothin'. A few months but it should work... for a while." Sophie knew she was just delaying the inevitable but she did _not _want the guardians to know where she lived._

_The others sighed in both annoyance and defiance. As long as they had their wits about them, the guardians would not find out anything about them. Deep down, however, they knew that eventually the Guardians would find each and every one of them and it was a scary thing to someone who had been hiding for years, some even centuries._

_"...I don't think we have much of a choice. Be careful Sophie."_

_End Flashback_

And she had been careful but apparently not careful enough.

"We're going to code red." Sophie whispered to Emma who raised her head in realization of what that meant. The girl ran over to one of the smaller rocks and lifted it up before crawling into the hole that Sophie had dug underneath it.

Sophie stomped her feet to the ground and the burrow, _groaned. _The trees bent as they clustered together and twined to make a barrier while the open bloomed flowers throughout the large burrow all closed and receded back into the ground. The grass stiffened as the length grew making it look unruly and unmaintained. The hills shifted and patches of dirt emerged from the once flawless molds. The tunnels shut themselves closed at the entrance as well. Sophie hid herself behind a rock and masked her magic as she began to hear voices.

"Something just changed. The magic seemed to suck itself out in just a few seconds!" Sophie heard an accent similar to hers. Bunnymund.

"So Sophie _is _here?" Frost? Crap!

Sophie looked to the side to see the rock that had Emma under it lift itself up as the girl peaked out. Sophie thumped her foot making the rock close, resulting in Emma's yelp.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Double crap.

"Which, the foot thumping or the small scream?"

"I didn't hear any foot thu- ah forget it. It must be part of your Kangaroo powers."

"Oi! I ain't a Kangaroo mate, how many times do I have ta tell ya!"

"As many times as it takes for me to remember." Sophie could practically hear the smirk on his face. With that they completely ignored their previous mission and began bickering.

Sophie rolled her eyes before freezing when she saw one of the half painted eggs walking around in the open. She thumped her foot again and it stopped before looking at his master. She motioned with her head for him to go back in tunnel but it stood still before deciding it wanted to walk the other way. Sophie growled as it made it's way toward where Bunnymund and Jack were. She could hear Emma giggling.

"Oh shut up." She growled as the girl continued to giggle.

"What, what is this? It looks like one of your eggs," Sophie heard Jack and she cringed.

"No mate, that ain't one of my googies. That isn't my paint job." Sophie began hitting her head on the rock behind her, accepting defeat.

"Do you-do you hear that?"

"My guess is that Sophie is hitting her head against somethin'" Said girl growled before pounding her foot to the ground again.

The burrow groaned again as it reformed and took up it's previous form. The Hope avatar could hear their surprised gasps as she rose from the ground.

"Fine! Ya got me! Now I need ta find a new place to live..." Sophie said loudly to make sure they could hear her. And she didn't think that she was kidding.

She walked over to the guardians to see them gawking at the transformation of her burrow. The tunnels were the last thing to reopen. They didn't stop gawking when they looked at her and they seemed extremely bothered.

"Um... why don't you put on some real clothes?" Oh, no wonder. Sophie simply glared resisting the urge to give them the finger.

"These are real clothes. And no. I'd rather wear these thank you very much." She stated indigently as she turned around at hearing a creaking sound.

"Can I come out yet?" Came the voice of the small girl that was hiding. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh course ya can come out now snowflake. Might as well meet your deviant now." Sophie muttered the last part as Emma pushed up the rock and slipped out before running to Sophie. She hugged the back of the older girl's leg before looking up at the two guardians shyly.

"She's a bit shy but she'll grow out of it. This is Emma Frost. Emma, meet E Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost." The girl wouldn't let go of Sophie but felt a little braver when her mentor pat the younger on the back.

Emma looked up at Sophie who made a motion toward the two in front of her with her head, smirking. The girl hesitantly let go of her leg and walked forward.

"H-hi." She said before putting out her hand respectfully. Her mother had said that that was the polite thing to do when meeting people. Sophie rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until the girl grew out of these formalities.

Frost seemed hesitant as he stepped forward and bent down a bit to shake her hand, taking note of the white in her hair and the blue in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you... Emma. We've met before right?" The girl nodded not taking her eyes off of him. Jack was starting to stumble on his words now.

"I-I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you." She looked down sadly at that before removing her hand from his as she stepped back and went to Sophie.

The blond haired girl looked down with soft eyes as the girl hugged her leg again, but this time she was facing away from the Guardians. Sophie had to do something. She knelt in front of the girl.

"Ya wanna paint some eggs? Now where was tha' egg over there that ya were painting before? Or maybe ya wanna dance in the stone circle?" The girl looked up and smiled at Sophie before nodding and running off to another part of the warren. It was then that Sophie dropped all polite attitudes.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to look at the guardians, her face contorting into one of pure annoyance and disdain. The seasonal pair took it all in stride.

"I told them tha' I would be coming ta look for ya."

"What for? What do you want from me, from _us?" _She hissed. The two then gave her the look which said: 'Isn't it obvious'.

"We want to make reparations. We want to make up for what we've done ta ya." Bunny replied, looking ashamed. Sophie looked even more insulted, if that was possible.

"'Reparations'? If you wanted to make reparations you would've done it years ago when ya found out that I went missing. Or maybe before that when you all _ignored me _in favor of my elder brother!" All of her insecurities and feelings were coming out now.

"We hadn't meant to ankle-"

"Don't call me an ankle-biter! I'm not a child anymore and I never will be again because of you! You stole my childhood!" She pointed to Bunnymund glaring. The pooka couldn't bring up the will to glare back because of how terrible he was feeling.

"If you wanted to make 'reparations' you would have just left me, us, alone! And you-"she pointed at Jack "-you have no reason to be here! I don't want you near that child until she's seventeen, do you understand me," She didn't want to hear back talk but she heard it anyway.

"But if she's my avatar then shouldn't I, ya know, help raise her?" Sophie growled, her eyes narrowing while Jack tried to resist the urge to flinch.

"You have no say in anything that happens to her. Avatars and Guardians are separate groups, separate teams! You do well to learn that." She turned away from them.

"Now get your asses out of my burrow or I'll throw ya out." They could hear the threat in the girl's voice and then remembered what Joann had said to them before.

_"Sophie can be... very rough about those who come into her burrow. We've never been and the one time we tried to find it and nearly succeeded? Well... let's just say more than just our egos were bruised."_

"Come on mate, we'll come back later. And we _will _come back Sophie. Please understand that we're sorr-"

"Oh so you _do _want to be kicked out. Ok." She had become impatient and was finally at the end of the little patience she had. She stomped her foot twice and the ground vibrated.

Bunny felt like he had signed his death warrant at the moment when he saw the rocks move along with the trees. The very air seemed to be twisting and turning.

"Bunny...?" Jack was starting to panic.

"Sophie! What are you doin'!" Bunny yelled as the large rocks began to move. The two guardian's eyes widened impossibly as they saw the rock reshape with cracks and began to stand up.

The rock had turned into a _man. _Well, man shaped, _big _man shaped. The things ended up five feet taller than Sophie. The two Guardians backed up, starting to fear for their lives.

"So, you wanna leave here the easy way? Or the hard way." She said menacingly, glaring.

Bunny and Jack were out of there in less than five seconds.

* * *

**And her was some attempted bonding with Sophie and Bunnymund! And who can forget little Emma? I think that they're going to heed her warning for sometime.**

**Next chapter is probably going to be Sophie or one of the other Avatars doing their **_**jobs.**_

**Or maybe should I do a part where it shows Sophie training Emma?**

**Don't know yet, I'll decide later.**

**And can you tell that I didn't put that much effort to make it literate? **

**The review box is right below so don't forget to click 'submit' :D**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Easter and Training

**I'm going to say that I'm so sorry in advance.**

**Chapter 4: Easter and Training**

* * *

"Again."

"Umph!"

"Do you want to fall through the ice?"

"Why are we doing this in the spring time!"

It was Easter and Sophie had a job to do. She did work year round but today was the day that seemed to be slightly more important than the others. But she needed to give Emma something to do so that she would be preoccupied while Sophie was gone.

Said girl was standing on the large pond (which was the size of a small lake) that she kept in her burrow for when she wanted to take a bath or just have a nice swim. Now it was being used as a training prop for the young Frost avatar.

Said girl was in the Arabesque position (**AN**:**In ballet its when someone stands on one leg with the other leg extended straight back). **Her body was shaking as she stood still on the small section of frozen water. There were five other flat, frozen blocks of ice on the pond. Because of the temperature the ice melted quickly. Her eyes wandered to see another one of the pieces melting. She lept onto the ice that was melting, stumbling a bit. She twirled a few times concentrating on her magic as she made it flow down into her toes, refreezing the ice. She then resumed her original position.

"There wouldn't be an use to do something like this in the Winter, besides, this place is eternally Spring, you know that." Sophie was sitting on the edge of the pond wearing her cloak and her shoes.

"Why can't I come with you!" The girl whined as she saw another was melting to the left of her.

"Because you are too young. I don't plan to take you into the field to watch what I do until you're nine." The child groaned. Two more years then.

The Hope avatar rose from the ground before stretching out her back.

"I'm leaving now. Bunnymund shouldn't come here while I'm gone but if any one of the other Guardians come just ignore them. Can you do that?" The girl stiffly nodded before jumping onto another one of the small floating platforms in the warm water.

"Wait! When do I stop?!" The girl asked, panicky.

"When I come back," Sophie walked away from the pond and into the thick forest that surrounded the pond (Sophie's burrow has many levels and the forest is the bottom level).

Emma groaned as he felt her arms shake from fatigue. She didn't exactly have a choice in this matter so she simply continued.

-x-

This was actually Sophie's least favorite day of the job. On other days she would spend fighting off envy and betrayal, which in her point of view were gruesome but still better than todays job. It was Sandiela's job to fight off the damn fear avatars, not hers.

Sophie skid on a red brick building before landing in an alley, her heels clacking. She looked around her as she examined the place. It was New York City, one of the most admired cities in the world, yet to her it was one of the saddest. As she walked among the crowd she would glance into dark alley ways and see curled up figures in ratty clothes. One of the most advanced yet most primitive cities. This place was second on her list of most dangerous and worst conditions.

No one looked at her as they walked past, no one ever did. She took a whiff in the air and she felt her heart sink. It was the smell of a destroyed believer. Sophie walked through the crowds before she came to an alley way. She slunk in, her shadow imposing on the little light that entered the alley. She could hear ragged breathing and the sound of someone's heart going much faster than the norm. She walked further in and saw the source of the noise. It was a child that was covered head to toe in cloth. His head wore a torn knitted hat and he had a large cloak covering his body along with a scarf around his neck. The boy had a dirty face that only emphasized the boy's bright blue eyes filled with fear. Sophie came closer and the boy pressed himself into the wall.

The Hope Avatar kept sympathy away from her features. She had learned that it gave hope to those who would no longer need it. The older girl kneeled in front of him, exposing that she wasn't wearing much underneath and the tattoos on her stomach.

"It's ok." She whispered as she reached a hand out. The boy flinched away and Sophie frowned.

"Do you want to continue living like this child?" She asked and the boy's eyes snapped up to full attention. They were full of confusion, yet no hope. Sophie knew that she had found the right child.

"What if I told you that I could take away your pain?" The boy looked up at her disbelief.

Sophie reached into her hood and took out a delicately painted egg. It's shell was painted a green with white stripes running horizontally along the entire egg. Her gifts were special in that the boy could eat the shell (It was made from sugar).

"T-take...?" The boy asked and it pained Sophie to realize that the boy couldn't talk very well even though he looked at least eight.

"Yes. All you have to do is take this and eat it, then everything will be better." The boy had to take the egg. He _had _to.

The child hesitantly reached out his hand and grasped the large egg in his small bony hand. He put it close to his face, his hand trembling.

"But I have to warn you, once you eat it, there's no going back," Sophie said sadly as the boy continued to look down on the thing in his hand. In the back of his mind the child knew what the lady had given him but he was too far gone to care.

The boy chomped down on the egg and smiled as a tear fell down his face.

"M-mommy?" His voice trembled before he dropped the egg in his hand.

"Yes, you will get to see mommy again." Sophie whispered as she moved closer to the child and caught him as he slumped to the side.

She pushed aside his bangs as she saw him staring blankly up at her. Sophie held firm as she reached up a hand and swiped his eyes shut. The green eyed woman kissed the dead child on the forehead before putting him back against the wall. She sighed as she stood up and walked out of the alley way feeling heavier yet lighter than before.

She had a job to do, and there were thousands of more hopeless children that needed her attention.

-x-

While Sophie was out Emma was left to practice her control on her magic. The girl was now sitting on the spring grass in front of the pond as she manipulated the water. Ice was a form of water so in extension, she was able to influence water. The girl strained as she moved the water around her in spirals and twirls. She let out a cry as the water fell to the ground. Emma stomped her foot before plopping down onto the grass with an 'humph'.

Emma was always wondering why Sophie refused to take the her on her outings! It wasn't _fair. _The girl pouted as her foot thumped on the ground and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"AHHHHHH!" She jumped six feet from the ground at hearing the scream.

She looked behind her and into the forest. Sophie had told her to stay put had anyone come into the burrow but...

_Screw it..._ Emma didn't know what that meant but Sophie often said it when something didn't work or if she didn't want to listen to someone.

The multi-haired girl traveled through the brush before coming to the edges of the woods only to find a comical sight.

It was Jack Frost but he was tied up from head to toe in green vines. Emma giggled before stifling her laughter. Too late. Jack paused in his attempts to escape to turn and look at her. There was an awkward silence before Emma burst into laughter again. Jack looked extremely annoyed now.

"Would you stop laughing and help me?" He pleaded. His face paled slightly when he saw _his _mischievous grin on her face. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nope. I think I'll leave you like this until Sophie comes back," she giggled before walking up to him and plopping down about a feet away from him.

The older boy then continued his struggles, not liking the thought of being caught by Sophie. He looked to Emma before giving her the best kicked puppy dog face that he could give.

She wasn't fazed. She just looked at him blankly before saying, "I'm better at the puppy face than you are." He face faulted at that.

"Please? You wouldn't want to see your, uhh... caretaker pound me within an inch of my life now would you?" He was begging now.

"Sophie wouldn't pound you, she would take her boomerang and gut you." He looked more terrified while Emma was pleased with herself.

"Please tell me you're joking," The boy pleaded as he stilled looking up at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Nope. But I _can _let you go, but on one condition." Jack's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Name it." Jack seemed to forget that he was dealing with a child and he really shouldn't have been surprised at the request.

"A game." Jack blinked before he hit his head to the ground. This was a _child, _not some adult that wanted something like world domination (*cough*Pitch*cough*).

"You... want to play? Why me?" Sophie was there with her most of the time, surely she played with the girl.

"Yes! Sophie makes up games that always end up with her winning though she loses on purpose a lot of times..." Jack's eyebrow disappeared in his hair line.

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" Cockiness was coming back...

"Because you have the same powers as me and you're not made for speed like Sophie!" Jack was confused now.

"The game is a race and a hunt silly, "the girl giggled.

"The first to reach the three eggs wins. The eggs are everywhere in the burrow. Sophie used to set up a special batch of chocolate eggs just for me and hid them all over the burrow. Do you know how hard it is to casually walk around this place without risk of falling off an edge or something like that?" The girl had trailed off before catching herself with she saw the blue eyed boy's face.

"Hehehe, sorry. Ok, do you agree?" He nodded and she went over to the vines frosting them over slightly until they slunk off of Jack and went into the ground.

"Why didn't it do that when I tried..?" It was a rhetorical question but Emma answered anyway.

"Because you tried to kill it. You didn't try to slowly push in the cold," The girls language was lacking but was better than most.

"Slowly? I didn't know there _was _a slowly," The Frost boy stood up, kicking his staff back into his hands with his foot.

The girl looked at him strangely."You... don't know how to control your ice? Your powers?"

"Of course I do! Just not to all of these little details." He seemed embarrassed that a seven year old acted like she knew more about being a Winter spirit than he did.

The girl quickly forgot as she grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. She pushed him into a spot on the grass. It was on top of a hill.

"Did you ever notice that this place could be considered a giant rollercoaster ride? If you slicken up the path a bit, it makes the most _awesome _ride ever!" The girl jumped up and down at that while Jack smiled down at her.

"Ok kid, how do we start? How do we _find _the eggs?"

"Oh, I'll just tell you where they are!" Jack nearly fell before reminding himself that this was a child.

"One's up there," She pointed to the tallest hill in the warren which had a colored egg buried in some thick grass.

"Another is over there," The egg was some way over at the bottom level in a field of red lilies.

"And the last one is over there!" She pointed in front of her where the egg was on a perch to the side of the rock walls of the warren.

Jack looked around incredulously. "Sophie expects you to be able to get these without flying?" The girl nodded smiling.

"Let me guess, I'm not allowed to fly, right?" Emma shook her head.

"Then how am I supposed to get them?" The Frost avatar rolled her eyes.

"You have other powers besides flying! Use your ice, your frost! I thought that you were the Guardian of _fun." _The younger crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack flinched. That had hit home.

"Come _on, _don't tell me that you haven't made a slip and slide before?" Jack looked down at her.

"I've made one but I've never actually _done _it," Jack replied.

"Well now's your chance. Three seconds!" She yelled out in a bell like tone.

"What? Wait-"

"Two seconds!" The girl chirped before getting down in a ready position.

"Emma-"

"One, zero!" She rushed forward and disappeared from sight.

Jack gasped and ran to the edge of the hill, concerned that she had hurt herself. What he found instead surprised him.

She was skating down the hill tarzan style, her feet moving so fast that he had a hard time keeping up with them. Behind her she left a path of thin intricate lines of ice. Jack realized that he was behind.

Jack jumped down from his perch and used his staff to blast a path in front of him. He let out cries as he balanced himself. He envied the girl who was whooping and letting out joyous cries. Maybe he _had _relied on flight too much over the years.

He used his heel to turn as he kept going finally catching up to Emma who had gotten the first egg?! She held it up in the air as Jack stared in surprise.

Well, she had been going against Sophie who was nearly as fast as Bunny so she did have an advantage over him in the speed category.

Jack didn't know how she did it **(no wait, he was watching) **but she collected the second egg that was in the lowest part of the burrow with ease, easily slipping and sliding around the hills and plants in her way while Jack zoomed after her accidently freezing a bush of flowers.

"You're so clumsy! I thought that you were supposed to be light as a feather?" She was laughing at him. It made him annoyed and frustrated. She had done this many times while this was his first! She couldn't blame him!

He _loved _to see her get that last egg without flight.

She surprised him again.

The girl used her surroundings, bouncing off of the walls and creating ice blocks in mid-_air. _Jack gaped as Emma launched herself at the wall and clung to the side with... was that ice on her nails? She reached out with her other hand and grabbed the egg before holding it up and waving it back at him.

Jack slowed down from his slide until he stopped completely simply staring at her. She lept down from the rock wall and landed gracefully on the grass before running over to Jack and holding up the eggs yelling 'I win! I win'.

It now occurred to Jack that this must have been the first time she had won. So... what did that say about Sophie's abilities? Jack's already pale skin became even paler. This was an avatar at her/his most basic state, well, a Frost avatars anyway. How powerful would she be when she was _older. _

"Heyyyyy. Jackkkk... Jack!" Emma smacked him on the thigh and Jack jumped before rubbing the offended area.

"What was that for!" He exclaimed looking down at the girl.

"You weren't paying attention," she said pouting.

He sighed. He then remembered who he was talking to. This was _his _avatar. _He _had made her like this and despite Sophie's warning, who was he to follow authority? Especially a Bunny-like authority? She sounded like the type of person who would yell at him like Bunny would yet here the girl was taking care of Emma. It was a strange thing, their relationship. He wondered if it would last. He wondered if _this _would last.

Jack wanted to have a good relationship with his Avatar. He would do anything to maintain one.

"So... what do you want to play now?" The girl asked with a big smile on her face, completely forgetting about their previous agreement.

Jack smirked at realizing this but he didn't say anything. Instead he grinned bigger.

"How about a game of Hide and Seek?"

* * *

**And that's it for now! Honestly, it was only a tiny idea in the back of my mind for Sophie to go around killing hopeless children on Easter while on the other days she kept them safe but I never thought that it would manifest.**

**I'm sorry people! TT-TT I honestly can't **_**wait **_**for Bunny and the others to realize that Sophie's eggs are poisonous. **

**Hope everyone likes and reviews :D**


	5. Time Resets Itself

**Listening to this song while writing this. It gave me an idea on how I should portray Emma's purpose in the world. Search "Tale of a Frozen Angel - Music Box Lullaby #1" on youtube. It's one of the more gorgeous music box melodies you will ever hear.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Time Resets Itself

A small rural city which was nearly completely pitch black at night was silent with the moon beaming down in it's full glory, shining with a tint of blue edging around the surface. The small ill built houses just thick enough to keep the rain out hid underneath families of sometimes five to six children for it was unacceptable to have any less. The roads were paved with stones of gray and white. The small town was hundreds of miles away from any other remote civilization and was surrounded by thick and dense fir trees that swayed in the frigid wind.

There was only one soul out on that arctic night.

It was a girl. A girl with pale skin that still had a peach color tint, as if she were a corpse trying to cling to it's flesh.. Her eyelashes thick and long colored with the black of frostbitten fingers. Opening her eyes she would reveal ice blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion: joy, sadness, and content. She had a heart shaped face and looked to be in her teens, at least seventeen years.

She wore a beautiful white dress that stopped right below her knees and a see through veil like material which was connected to the back of her waist and continued down endlessly and fading like white shadow. She had at least five thin straps on each shoulder which hung loosely while the fabric was fitted tightly along her chest. Her neck and chest was covered with markings. Intricate swirls with a full blue moon in the center. Then there was also the swirls on her forehead and face that bore crescent moons at it's center.

And then there was her hair. It was _long. _It reached her feet when she stood at full height and had a few more feet after. It was somewhat raggedy at the top, those were her bangs. It too was an ethereal white like her dress and did nothing to slow her down. On her front bangs she wore two midnight blue ribbons that were two meters long after they were tied in her hair.

She stood very still perched at the head of one of the tallest houses in the small village (which was the church), her hair floating calmly and slowly behind her. The girl's hands were clasped in front of her as she looked down onto the village sadly. She had remembered a time when things were different, when things had been better, yet worse, for these people.

Sophie rarely talked about it, though she did have her reasons...

_"Times a ha' changed... things are no' the way they once were. Do no' dwell on the past mate,"_

But she _was _dwelling on the past. She often moped around in the haven when the woman thought that no one was watching.

But she didn't dwell on the past. It wasn't an option for her. All the young girl had was the future.

And so with this, the white haired girl took to the skies, her body glowing a dull white illuminating only the part of the sky in which she was flying in. The wind did not carry her, it seemed to be that she flew on her own. She finally stopped when she was a long way up from the town's center. It looked to be that she finally found a perch in the sky as she pointed her toes, no longer wearing ballet slippers as she had first when she began to learn.

She raised her foot back into the Arabesque position, considerably much more graceful than when she had first started, before bringing it down and starting a dance routine.

As she continued to dance, music was illuminated from her being as sparkles of lights as they surrounded her, moving and behaving such as chimes.

The lights moved from her body down to the village below her as she continued to dance, listening to the music of the world around her and the sounds she created. Moving her hands she played the song as she traveled through the village, illuminating the dark and scaring away the shadows that had come to torment.

A child in one bedroom window heard the music. His face had been shriveled up in fear due to nightmares. The song had seemed to wake the child. With a dreary face he raised himself from the old wool pile of blankets he called his 'bed' before walking over to the window made from wood and twine.

The child's lifeless eyes widened at seeing the shining lights that roamed the streets. One of them floated over to him, playing a small melody that matched the song that resonated throughout the village.

The boy's eyes widened as his eyes began to tear up and seemed to sharpen. Tears poured down his face as he clutched the ball like light in his hands and to his chest. The boy began to laugh silently as the light began to dull and disappear in the boy's hand, entering the child's chest. The blue eyed child looked up to the sky to see more lights and gasped in awe and excitement.

The girl dancing in the air looked down to the child sadly as she began to move on to different parts of the town and eventually towards the forest.

The white haired woman looked back once to see that her lights had remained to do her job here.

She smiled and sighed before heading into the brush of the forest, the light that she produced dimming.

_'Oh... if only they could see me...' _

And with that the night was quiet. Eventually the lights withered away leaving behind the aftertaste of the Joy and happiness that her melody had brought to the diseased wracked village.

_'Humanity... thee has dug his own grave... but I will help your young so they learn from the elders mistakes and create a world in which, perhaps, nature and man can coexist. '_

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for being so vague but I'm sure that some of you got this. I'll piece together the puzzle for you for those are still confused.**

**The girl in white is Emma a few thousand years later, still doing her job as the Avatar of Joy just as she was assigned many years ago.**

**A few centuries back the situation with the humans destroying Earth had gotten so bad that Seraphina had finally gone annoyed with them and decided that mankind was not worth it.**

**She gathered her elemental spirits and ordered them to make the biggest natural disasters, the largest earthquakes, tsunamis, blizzards, etc. that mankind had ever seen.**

**Mother Nature was angry at the humans for harming her world so she was taking it back basically.**

**She, however, didn't count on the humans to resist and actually survive. But there was a price.**

**They had to start all over again.**

**The guardians have not been able to interact with the children of the world and they slowly begin to wither away (They are not dead). In their place the avatars take over and make it their duty to see that the children had hopes, dreams, joy, and wonder in their hearts along with memories to take and remember.**

**This is why the children cannot see Emma.**

**And don't worry, I will go back into the past and do other chapters :)**


	6. Thinking Things Over

It was dark outside and everything was dark. It was always so beautiful to see New York city at night, with all of the lights shining and gleaming. And then there were also the people walking around, going home from a party, a business meeting (Even though it was at least one in the morning).

It was from a tall office building that Sophie observed this life.

When she was younger her... mother had often talked about New York city, saying that her father had went there when she was far too little to remember. Sophie had asked, why he hadn't come back. The mother had become a bit teary and told her:

_'He was following his dream sweetie, and we're not a part of it.'_

Her father hadn't wanted children and had left to New York when she was around a year old and Jamie was five or six. Whenever Sophie had tried to bring it up her mother would start to cry and tell her to go to her room. And then there was the fact that her mother had stopped caring about her family and spent most of her time away from home.

When the green eyed girl was younger there _was _a man in her life and it had been her mother's boyfriend who she had called _daddy. _It hadn't taken long for her to dump him, or was it the other way around?

Sophie mulled in her thoughts as her feet dangled off of the edge of the building.

She could still remember their final fight, how he had smacked her so hard that she had fallen on the ground and bounced her head against the tile kitchen floor. She remembered Jamie screaming and going for the phone while she had simply stood their looking at her mother who was unconscious.

The green girls eyes had been blurred over and her face had been emotionless. She had no feelings for this woman, she didn't see much to worry about when her own _mother _had gotten hurt.

What did that say about her?

Did it mean that the future avatar of hope had been desensitized to blood and death even then?

Or was it that Sophie just had no more feelings toward the woman that was supposed to be her mother?

The girl had simply turned her back and walked with steady feet up the stairs and to her room.

_Sophie's eyes were dull as she walked up the stairs. She heard her brother calling for her._

_"Sophie! We need to help mom!" The girl called out stopped on her place with both feet on the same step and her hands on the bars of the stair case. _

_She had tilted her head before slowing her head around. Jamie's eyes had widened when they saw the impassive and uncaring face that she had possessed._

_"What... what is wrong with you!" The eleven year old boy had cried out_, _looking to his sister in confusion in horror._

_"Our mom is on the floor bleeding and you're going to your room?! What type of freak are you?" Something had died in her heart when Jamie had said those uncaring words._

_She was a freak wasn't she?_

_Sophie turned back around as she heard the sound of an ambulance coming closer to the house. She had stared at the ambulance as it pulled her mother who was hooked to a breathing mask into it._

_"Am I a monster for not feeling anything?" She had whispered. A black gloved hand was placed on her shoulder._

_"No, it only means that you have detached yourself from your family. It will make leaving all of this behind much easier for you." She hadn't turned around to face the taller man whose face was shadowed._

_"But she is a human being... should I have not felt anything? Any sorrow?"_

_"You know she will come out of this alive and nearly completely unharmed, that is why you do not feel anything. There is no reason to. This is your gift, to see the life that someone is to live ahead of them. It will help you determine who will live and who is better off dead." _

_The girl continued to look outside with a stoic face. She saw her brother try to get into the back of the paramedics with his mother but they wouldn't let him and instead they forced him out and told him to stay on the sidewalk. The boy stood there as they drove out with shaking shoulders and tears flowing down his cheeks. Sophie looked down sadly before turning away._

_"But does it matter?" She whispered._

_"...No." Sophie was used to his insensitive outburst now and then and she had learned to not take them to heart anymore._

After that things had changed completely. The man had left the house before their mother came back and Jaime wouldn't look at her. They went by their daily motions impassively. That was the year Sophie was supposed to start school and she ended up not going because her mother didn't force her to go.

Her mother hadn't really cared anymore. She had ended up falling into a depressed state and wouldn't leave her bed at all. Not to cook, not to work, nothing.

Jaime had to take up the responsibly of going to work to care for them and even then, he didn't care much for the problems Sophie was having. He didn't realize that she was having problems. Jaime didn't even buy her a birthday gift for her seventh birthday, he had forgotten it completely.

There was, however, something that kept Jaime more sane than she. That was his friends. No matter how hard things got they were always there for him. So who was there for her?

A fear avatar with a personality disorder and a thing for cruel play.

Not the best person to grow up with.

The man, as said before, was cruel and often teased and taunted her for things that she couldn't control. Like having a dead beat mom and fucktard dad. At first Sophie cried over his cruel words and taunting silver eyes but later on she learned to ignore the hurt that those words brought and detach herself emotionally.

Back to Jaime, they had become so distant that they rarely talked to each other, if ever.

However, there were times when Sophie _did _want to hang out with Jaime but...

_Sophie sat on the floor with her porcelain jars of paints and an old fashioned brush in her hand, drawing pattern_s_ on a thick piece of paper. She was nearly seven at this point and she hadn't had a real talk with Jaime in weeks. Maybe they could have some fun together? He did like drawing when he was younger didn't he? _

_She was in her room at the time and _he _was away on 'duty' which she was glad not to know what the 'duty' was at that point. She had gotten up and walked downstairs after unlocking her door. These days it was always locked just in case her mom wanted to come in when she was in a fit of rage, talking about how it was her shit of sad excuse children that she was like this and then promptly go back to bed and cry for the next few days. She was prescribed meds but she never took them and no one (though Jaime did try) forced her to. _

_Anyway, she had gone downstairs and found Jaime working on some homework for school. For some reason she became very nervous._

_"Umm...Jaime?" The boy didn't even look up, he simply hummed as he continued to work on his homework._

_"Will you...umm...will you play with me?" The girl squeaked out and when Jaime didn't reply she kept on going._

_"I know that you liked drawing when you were little so maybe, uhhh maybe you'd like to paint with me?" She stammered with each word as she rocked back on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped tightly in front of her._

_"Another time Sophie," was the only answer provided to him._

_Her eyes widened before they narrowed defiantly._

_"Come on Jaime! Let's play-" When she reached and grabbed his arm he jolted out of his chair, knocking it down._

_Sophie stared at him with wide eyes and one hand held up in a reaching position while Jaime looked back at her with frightened eyes before looking away. It didn't make any sense. Did Jaime... fear her?_

_"Jaime...?" She whispered and he winced. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"Just go Sophie." He refused to meet her eyes._

_"Jaim-"_

_"Just go!" He screamed and she reeled back, hitting the wall behind her._

_Her brother had never been like this before... but it was the last time she ever talked or approached him first, she knew that for sure._

Looking back on it, it still confused her as to _why _Jaime had looked so terrified. Had she done something wrong?

Back then Sophie had a very limited view on reality, but not what most with a limited reality had. And then there was how she still lived by that reality today...

She didn't truly understand the concept of love.

She didn't understand what it was like to have the feeling directed towards her, she had forgotten.

She knew the feelings of hope, hopelessness, and joy but... love? Not so much.

She didn't understand the feeling of loss, of regret. Everything could be replace couldn't it?

She knew both the Guardians and the Avatars lived by certain morals, though Avatars tended to have much... different morals then Guardians, but Sophie seemed to top the cake.

Sophie was happy to bring hope to a child, she always was, but then she always thought, Why? Why should she put hope in a child who will grow up being just as miserable as when they were younger?

Having an Avatar of fear by your side and telling these things and worse didn't help much...

But it did help open her eyes to a different reality then most would like to admit was real. This was the reality she was destined to live in for eternity, the life of an immortal being.

To her a death of a human life was nothing but a small lapse in a line of eternal continuous, at least it would be once she hit fifty... or maybe one hundred.

At this point she could already feel herself becoming detached to the humans of this world. She wasn't there yet but she was getting there.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" And the only thing that could stop it is that annoying sprite behind her.

Sophie sighed before turning around to face the person who was obviously following her but was pretending otherwise.

"Snowflake... what did I tell ya about leaving the burrow by yerself?" A small laughter was heard.

"Not to." Smug little brat.

The girl was now around nine and had taken on a fairly different look from when she was younger.

Emma still had the same white hair with black tips (though you could see that the black tips only covered less than when she was younger) but her eyes were now a crystal blue, not a hint of the previous color showing.

She wore short white jeans and her legs were tied with thick brown string material like Jack had on his forelegs but these crisscrossed along all of her legs and under the white pants. At the bottom they were tried in a bow and the strings dragged on the ground for at least three feet. On top she wore a blue sweatshirt with a hood. She was also barefoot as she walked along the edges of the building until she was standing right beside Sophie and looking down on the city.

"Sit down before they think that yer' a jumper," Sophie stated and the girl sat down dangling her bare feet in the air.

"Why are you ya here?" Sophie asked not looked at the younger.

"Because I followed you!" The girl giggled and Sophie groaned putting her face into her hands.

"Now, why are you here?" Emma asked.

"I'm here because I want to be," the woman deadpanned and Emma pouted.

"That's not fair! I told you why I was here!" The girl leaned away from Sophie, moping.

"You're a simpleton. It don't matter."

"What is a... I bet that word is you mocking me isn't it!"

"Of course it is."

"Damn it kangaroo!"

"Do I _look _like a kangaroo ta ya mate?!"

"Yes! You got the big ears and the accent!"

"BIG EARS! YA WANT ME TA'AH PULL ON YER EARS?! I CAN MAKE THEM GROW TEN FEET!"

"Ahhhh! No! Get away from me cotton tail!"

"Now yer askin' for it!"

Despite how annoying the girl was... she was Sophie's closest friend and companion. Emma made Sophie feel... like she wasn't alone.

"Get yer white ass over here Frost!"

"Was that a challenge?!"

"No! How- Just get over here!"

Definitely annoying.

* * *

**How many people are happy with how I ended this?**

**I felt like I needed some comic relief at the end so there it is! I was honestly originally going to make it so that Sophie and Emma had a perfect BFF relationship but... nope, not going there. So I'll just give them a sibling relationship :D**

**Oh by the way, I have two things to say so listen up!:**

**1. You know how I said silver eyes instead of red? I did it on purpose so I'll leave you to guess what that means.**

**2. About the previous chapter... I'm sorry lol, I just got that amazing idea for a one-shot and it came out! And don't worry! It didn't spoil Emma's role in the world because honestly, who wouldn't freak out at seeing a glowing girl in the sky with balls of light surrounding her as music resonated from her entire being?**

**So, telling me what you think and comment! :D**

**And I also drew a picture of the Avatars which I will make the new cover so please tell me what you think :D**

**Reviews:**

**MyHeartsDesire: ^^; Yeah, random, I know. But I had this one-shot in my mind so I had to get it out.**

**rats xp: Thank you :) Your reviews always make my day :D And for the previous chapter, I put that in there because I think that the movie emphasized Jack's use of his staff and so... what would happen if you took that away? (Or at least one of the abilities that comes with the staff, this is what I see would happen with a girl that is learning martial arts and racing with one of the fastest beings on the planet :))**

**Night-Fury1: Thank you :D**

**Okay, now onto the notes of what I should do for the next chapter!**

**Hmmm... I will give three options!**

**1. More info on Sophie's back story (like on her training and how she became so jaded)**

**2. Some relations and attempted bonding throughout the whole Avatar team? (The other Avatars getting to know the Frost Avatar)**

**3. The Guardians meeting with the Avatars for one reason or another and meeting the Frost Avatar (Bunny and Jack have already met her but the others haven't) and basically her acting like a little shit XD (Fighting with Sophie, messing with the elves, and acting like Jack)**

**Warning: Not proofed (One am is the _perfect _time to type *note sarcasm)**


End file.
